Opowieści z Hogwartu: Dzień jak co dzień
by Serathe
Summary: Pojedynkowe, z zamierzchłej przeszłości. Dzień z życia części założycieli. Rodzaj hipercrossoveru z zawoalowanymi innymi światami.


**Opowieści z Hogwartu: Dzień jak co dzień**

_"Na początku był Bór Szumiący, zwany też Borem Liściastym. A w Borze stał się Jeż, którego imienia wzywa się nadaremno, bo to tak naprawdę jest Jeżyca…"_

_888  
_

Zakazany Las szumiał i rósł. Rósł i szumiał. Na jego skraju wspinały się ku niebu małe sosny, przyspieszając znacznie, kiedy nikt nie patrzył. Zza sosen patrzyły podejrzliwie setki oczu. Gdyby ktoś się zbliżył i przyjrzał, może zauważyłby w ciemności świecące punkciki, może by się wystraszył, a może wziął je za zwykłą chmarę świetlików. Ale nikt się nie zbliżał. Bo Las rósł. I szumiał.

I połykał w całości.

888

Helga Hufflepuff rozejrzała się bezradnie i jej wzrok padł na jedyną obecną w komnacie osobę. Salazar Slytherin siedział przy biurku, pochylając się nad zapewne kolejną księgą o starożytnej magii i co bardziej drastycznych sposobach jej wykorzystania. Wyglądał na absolutnie zajętego. Salazar lubił stopniować ten przymiotnik. Bywał „nieco zajęty", „po prostu zajęty", „wyjątkowo zajęty" oraz właśnie taki jak aktualnie. W skrajnych przypadkach mógł być „zajęty jak jasna cholera", ale wtedy w promieniu kilku kilometrów nie znajdował się już nikt zdolny do obserwacji tego zjawiska.

Pani Domu Borsuka zawahała się. Zwykle problemami typu heroicznego zajmował się Godryk. Rowena opiekowała się zamkiem pod względem architektonicznym, Salazar zajmował się wyposażeniem, a ona, Helga, stroną kulinarną.

Problem polegał na tym, że jaśnie pan Gryffindor był absolutnie nieobecny, a lady Ravenclaw zamknęła się we własnej wieży, pracując nad nowym pomysłem ruchomej i prowadzącej wszędzie klatki schodowej. Tylko Slytherin był dostępny, a jego drzwi otwarte. Choć to pewnie jedynie dlatego, że nikt nie przekroczyłby dobrowolnie ich progu, nawet goniony przez stado lwów. A może zwłaszcza wtedy.

Jednak Helga Hufflepuff miała problem, a będąc istotą do bólu wręcz miłą i bezkonfliktową, postanowiła, że zaryzykuje. W końcu jej przyjaciel był wcieleniem ucywilizowania, czyż nie?

- Salazarze? – zaczęła ostrożnie.

Slytherin odłożył lupę i spojrzał na nią. Przełknęła ślinę.

- Mamy… w-wąpierza w podziemiach – wykrztusiła.

„A nie widzi mi się, żebyś lubił konkurencję", dodała w myślach.

Pan Domu Węża patrzył na nią, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Był to największy przejaw tolerancji, jakiego mogła oczekiwać. Przy nim ludzie od razu czuli potrzebę, by otworzyć serce i podzielić się swoimi problemami i winami. Zwłaszcza winami.

Mimowolna wizja otwierania nieco niższych rejonów ciała i niewypowiedzianych cierpień bardzo w tym pomagała.

Nie było jednak bardziej niewinnej istoty niż Helga Hufflepuff, w związku z czym wzięła ona głęboki oddech i przygotowała się do wyliczania.

- I jeszcze jezioro nam zarasta, a w następny poniedziałek wracają zaklęte łabędzie, na drugim piętrze znowu mamy nadprzestrzeń z zawartością, a z tej na czwartym nie chce wrócić czwórka naszych podopiecznych. No i jakieś dziwne stworzenie pojawiło się w Zakazanym Lesie. Co prawda dotąd powiedziało tylko, że nazywa się Gżdacz i pomogło jednej z wioskowych kobiet odnaleźć zagubionego syna, jednak nie możemy dopuścić, żeby niesklasyfikowana istota…

Slytherin uniósł lekko rękę.

- Wampir w lochach, powiadasz – zagaił tonem sugerującym, że dalszej części nie było.

Przytaknęła powoli.

- Ale taki jakiś dziwny – dodała.

Salazar uniósł brew.

- No bo on w ogóle podobno potrafi zamieniać się w nietoperza! – dowiedział się chwilę później. – I nie boi się czosnku!

- Rozumiem. A co ja mam z tym wspólnego?

- Jesteś… - I tu Helga się zacięła. „Zobowiązany do pomocy"? „Zdolny skutecznie temu zaradzić"? „Moim bohaterem"?

- … na miejscu – dokończyła cicho.

- A ty nie? – zapytał słodkim tonem.

- Ja…

- Jesteś zajęta?

- Nie, ja…

- Masz ograniczone możliwości?

- Mogę upiec ci dyniowe paszteciki – wyrzuciła z siebie ostateczny argument.

Popatrzył na nią przez chwilę.

- Zgoda.

888

Wnętrze Zakazanego Lasu gęstniało i szeleściło. Szeleściło i gęstniało. Odkąd skończyła się przestrzeń do rozrastania, Las musiał sobie jakoś radzić. Więc gęstniał. I szeleścił na szwach rzeczywistości. I marzył o miejscach, gdzie mógłby rosnąć i szumieć.

I w końcu je znalazł.

888

W latarni pośród śniegu przepaliła się żarówka. Najpierw zamrugała niepewnie, potem zmieniła odcień na ciemniejszy, aż wreszcie wydała ostatni jęk i zgasła. A ponieważ była to jedyna latarnia w krainie teoretycznie pozbawionej elektryczności, nie zanosiło się, żeby zaświeciła znowu. Cóż, wszystko ma swój koniec.

Nieopodal, za grupą kilku drzew, bawiła się beztrosko czwórka dzieci. Pewną wskazówkę co do tematu ich zabawy stanowiły papierowe korony i drewniane miecze. Zaś nieopodal, nie zważając na klimat i umiejscowienie geograficzne, odpoczywał lew. Wyglądał jak żywa obelga.

Salazar Slytherin zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł na polanę, nie dając po sobie poznać, że śnieg już dawno przemoczył mu buty i właśnie wspina się po szatach. Starczył jeden ruch różdżki, by czwórka „władców" została unieruchomiona i zakneblowana.

Lew wstał, wyprężył się i ryknął.

- Nic z tego – odpowiedział mu Salazar. – Znajdź sobie obiad we własnym wymiarze.

Wystarczyło, że musiał poszukiwać tej akurat nadprzestrzeni w szafie, w dodatku śmierdzącej zaklęciem przeciw molom. Starczyło, że trafił ze środka lata na środek zimy. Nie będzie mu jeszcze jakiś antropomorficzny przerośnięty kot dyktował warunków tylko dlatego, że kawałek jego krainy został akurat połączony przejściem międzywymiarowym z zamkiem. Każdemu zdarzały się błędy. Slytherin miał zamiar zabrać smarkaczy, zamknąć portal i na przyszłość uważać, dokąd przebija przejścia.

Nawet jeśli jakieś okoliczności, fatum, przepowiednia czy warunki atmosferyczne miały inne plany, on swoich zmieniać nie będzie. Taką miał zasadę. A choć sam by tego nie przyznał, wizja przypiekających się pasztecików miała w tym swój całkiem spory udział.

888

W Zakazanym Lesie grzmiało i jaśniało. Jaśniało i grzmiało. Las moknął i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Chciał tylko rosnąć i szumieć, a ten akurat kawałek czegoś, co ludzie zwali nadprzestrzenią, wcale a wcale mu nie odpowiadał. Ze złości Las nadął się i wyhodował grzyby.

Czerwone i trujące.

888

- Nie.

- Paszteciki?

- Nadal nie.

- Pałeczki lukrecjowe?

- Nie potrafię czyścić jeziora. Zwłaszcza takiego, które nie należy do mnie. I nie lubię łabędzi.

- Ale… - Helga zapowietrzyła się lekko. – Łabędzie są śliczne!

Salazar nie lubił wielu rzeczy. Kilka z nich było słowami.

- Nie.

- Ale...

- Helgo.

Zamilkła. Zgarbiła się. Kiedy Salazar, z całym swoim wyglądem Szefa Wszystkich Mnichów i brodą jak wężowy język, uciekał się do Imion, nie pomogłyby jej nawet wszystkie cuda kulinarnego świata. Imiona miały Moc. Nazwij smoka prawdziwym imieniem, a potem możesz nawet pomyziać go po nosie. Jeśli wiesz, jak coś się nazywa, możesz to przyzwać, odesłać, zniknąć i pojawić, a także zmusić do posłuszeństwa. Jeśli potrafisz.

Salazar potrafił.

888

W ciemności lochów coś zatrzepotało i urosło. Urosło i kichnęło. Kichnęło i plunęło czosnkiem.

- Slytherin – powiedziało.

- Dracula – odrzekł mu bezcielesny głos. – Masz?

- Tak – potwierdził Dracula. – Chodź ze mną.

Salazar wynurzył się z mroku absolutnego i ruszył za wampirem.

Kluczyli długo. Kiedy ściany przestały być kamienne, a zaczęły mieć korzenie, Slytherin domyślił się, że to już nie Hogwart. Ale szedł dalej. Bo przecież na końcu czekał na niego skarb wielki i niezastąpiony, upragniony i wyśniony, duży i eliptyczny.

Czekało na niego jajko.

888

- O.

Gabinet Pana Domu Węża był pusty. Za pusty. Właściciel był postacią tak charyzmatyczną, że podczas jego nieobecności komnaty popadały wręcz w stan minusowy. Ta akurat zawierała minus jednego Salazara Slytherina, co było dziwnie niepokojące. Aż czuło się pustkę w powietrzu.

Helga rozejrzała się jeszcze raz. I zauważyła, że wokół kwitnie życie.

Oczywiście nie całe. Niektóre tylko się marynowało.

Ale w słoiku na półce po lewej pływała i machała mackami malutka kałamarniczka, a na wielkiej wadze siedziało stworzonko trochę większe od wiewiórki i porośnięte różowym futerkiem. Trzymało termometr.

888

Jajko trzeszczało i pękało. Pękało i trzeszczało. Coś w środku bardzo chciało znaleźć się na zewnątrz. Salazar pochylił się nad skórzastą skorupą i wpadł w nastrój prawie ckliwy. Prawie.

- Biorę je – rzekł, wyciągając z kieszeni małe, tajemnicze zawiniątko. Tak tajemnicze, że nikt nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć, czym było. Oprócz Draculi, który wziął je, westchnął z zachwytu, przeistoczył się i odleciał.

A Salazar objął swoje wykluwające się zwierzątko i ruszył z powrotem do zamku.

888

Helga Hufflepuff uchyliła drzwi i bojaźliwie zerknęła przez szparę. Na korytarz wysypało się trochę piasku. Był stosunkowo niegroźny i więcej się już nie ruszał, więc otwarła drzwi szerzej. I została pomyziana trąbą.

A zanim zdążyła odskoczyć, trąba zagarnęła ją i przepchnęła przez próg, przy akompaniamencie czegoś, co mogło być słonim okrzykiem entuzjazmu. Helga pisnęła cicho, a potem nabrała powietrza w płuca i wydała z siebie najwyższe „C" jakie dotąd słyszała najbliższa okolica.

Słoń upuścił ją z urazą, zatupał i odwrócił się zadem. Zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć tylko podnoszony trąbą melon i wypadła na korytarz, razem z pewną dozą piasku i kilkoma afrykańskimi źdźbłami.

Nie dziwne więc, że widząc ze swej żabiej perspektywy Salazara Slytherina, spokojnie wychodzącego z łazienki dla dziewcząt, Helga Hufflepuff po raz pierwszy w życiu zwyczajnie wyszła z siebie. I zapragnęła brzytwy.

888

W Zakazanym Lesie krakało i rechotało. Rechotało i krakało. Podejrzanie duży kruk zleciał ze swojej żerdzi i zaklął niezrozumiale, zbierając się trzepotliwie z dziwnie nierównej podłogi.

Obsypana brodawkami staruszka pomieszała warzęchą chyboczący się w kotle wywar i zaśmiała się ochryple.

Domkiem zatrzęsło jeszcze raz. Kurza łapka pod nim zgięła się lekko i przygotowała do kolejnego podskoku.

888

Salazar Slytherin stał pod ścianą, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Helga Hufflepuff, która w owej chwili wydawała się co najmniej dwa razy wyższa niż w rzeczywistości, opierała dłonie o biodra. Właśnie skończyła wylewać swoje żale na temat utrzymywania zamku, stanu roślinności, zawartościach nadprzestrzeni i nadprzestrzeniach w ogóle. Pan Domu Węża wysłuchał jej w pełnej zrozumienia ciszy. Cokolwiek deprymującej.

- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – zakończyła z nieco mniejszym impetem, niż zamierzała.

- Nic – odpowiedział Salazar.

- O? – zmarszczyła brwi Helga.

- Przejścia w samym zamku zostały zlikwidowane. Pomysł jest nieefektywny. A Las jest naturalną granicą, więc powinien być groźny, prawda? A czy jest coś bardziej przerażającego niż nieznane uczonym stworzenia, przemykające w mroku między drzewami? Niewiedza zabija. To nawet skuteczniejsze niż Avada.

Helga zamyśliła się, choć wiedziała, że i tak nic z tego myślenia nie wyjdzie. I szybko nie wyszło.

Wokół rozniósł się sugestywny zapach przypalonych pasztecików.

A tymczasem las rósł, szumiał i mruczał z zadowoleniem.

888

_„…A potem przyszły Borostwory i zdecydowały, że się wszystkim zaopiekują. I tak zrobiły."_

_Księga Boru, rozdział 1_

KONIEC


End file.
